1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a consumption investment system.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many reward incentive systems/techniques that attract consumers to purchase goods and services. For example, “buy one and get one free” is a common technique used to attract consumers for immediate purchases; and the offer of “frequent flyer miles” is used to attract many consumers to purchase airplane tickets from a specific airline. Newer techniques are needed to achieve other qualities of consumer response to further businesses' goals.